Lace
by RMBlythe
Summary: "I want you to know what I look like as I'm walking down that aisle."


_**I just can't seem to leave these two alone! Seriously, this is probably one of my all time favorite couples. I was so blown away by the response I got from **_**Her Auggie**_**. Hope y'all enjoy this one too! Read & Review (Don't own, of course)**_

_Lace_

Wrenching open the heavy door, Annie Walker fled the church and hurried down the walk to the small courtyard. She had to get away. It was all too much! Her family and friends had all made such a fuss over her today. She had been poked and prodded and squeezed all morning. She'd made so many decisions her head was spinning. Who knew there were so many shades of red?

Finally, she reached the courtyard, a tranquil secluded area with a bubbling fountain in the center, and a certain someone sitting on the edge. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. There he was. Just as he promised he would be. All the stress of the day and the past few months faded away when she saw her Auggie waiting for her. Having heard her approach, he stood, and she was taken aback by how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. He grinned when he heard her sharp intake of air. "Clean up good, don't I?"

Forgetting herself, she nodded, tears already burning her eyes.

He chuckled. "I'll take your silence as a yes. So are you gonna tell me what I'm doing here, Walker? Or should I say, Mrs. Anderson?"

She laughed, and Auggie knew it was the sweetest sound he would ever hear. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony, you know," Auggie chuckled softly, but she could see the slightest hint of disappointment cross his face. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to being blind. There were a few things he could remember. Enough to get by with, or so he told himself. The only time he truly cursed his disability was when he was around Annie. Ever since she had let him trace the features of her beautiful face, he had a pretty good idea of what she looked like. But it was never enough. Especially not today. To not be able to see his bride in her wedding dress was unbearably cruel.

He heard her small kitten heels click against the bricks, and her grapefruit perfume floated on the breeze as she approached him. She placed her hand against his cheek, and he pressed a kiss to her palm. "I _want_ you to see me," she said, having guessed the direction of his thoughts. "We both know I've never had very good luck anyway."

"Annie..."

She pressed a finger to his lips. Her voice dropped to a sincere whisper. "I want you to know what I look like as I'm walking down that aisle."

Before he could say another word, she took his hands and placed them on her shoulders. Immediately he felt the delicate lace of her dress beneath his fingers. He smiled, laughing softly and blinking back tears as he "saw" her in all her radiant bridal beauty. The pads of his fingers traveled along her shoulders, the lace dropping slightly in a cap sleeve. Sliding back toward her neck, he lightly brushed her collar bone, eliciting a small gasp from his bride. He continued, tracing the scalloped edge of the lace, following the plunging v-shaped neckline, and trying not to let his hands tremble. He could practically feel Annie's blush. His hands followed her curves until he found her slender hips, wrapping his arms around her waist, and continuing up her back. In the process, he had pulled her against his chest, and her warm breath now danced across his neck. Her scent filled his senses as his practiced fingers explored the back of her dress, tracing the outline of a circle cut out. He trailed a finger up her spine, causing her to shudder before he reached her neck, feeling her golden hair done up in a french twist, a few curls falling loose about her face. He then cupped her beautiful face in his strong hands, feeling a few tears slide down her cheeks. But she was smiling. He kissed her red lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

She sniffed, wiping away a few of his own tears, before placing another soft kiss on his lips. "You're welcome. I love you, Auggie."

He grinned. "With all of my heart, Mrs. Anderson."


End file.
